


Heart-melting

by lun_a



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft 2park and jihoon just wants ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Woojin would never get used to Jihoon being annoyingly adorable. He's too busy being in love.





	Heart-melting

**Author's Note:**

> me being the bunssodan trash again just missing bunssodan
> 
> inspired by 2ji's ice cream sandwich scene in zero base, a 2park version!!

"Woojin woojin woojin woojin woojin woojin woojin wooj-"  
  
"What is it, Jihoon?"  
  
"I want ice cream."  
  
Woojin stares at Jihoon. The latter is seated on his yellow bean bag, his favorite because Woojin's bean bag is brown Jihoon says it looks like poop. It would have been so cute, Jihoon sitting with an oversized dinosaur onesie on (oversized because it's actually Woojin's), two huge blue penguins on his lap and both hands occupied with a strawberry milk on the left and a Subway sandwich on the other.  
  
It's actually too cute to handle, Woojin must have been accustomed to it by now considering the times he has seen Jihoon in this type of situation but he seems to find it difficult to. Jihoon can be all kinds of adorable and Woojin always wonders how many more ways can Jihoon look too cute.  
  
But Jihoon's request for an ice cream would be his sixth request for a snack the entire day they have been idling around their apartment together; plus the heavy breakfast of fried rice and sunny side up eggs for breakfast and beef bulgogi for lunch. Woojin frowns at Jihoon and as if Jihoon has already known what's going on in Woojin's mind, he immediately puts on a pout on his lips and stares back at Woojin with puppy eyes.  
  
Woojin sighs, "Jihoon, I know I told you I won't ever stop you from eating anything you want but that sandwich is your fifth snack of the day and you had two heavy meals in between. How are you still hungry?"  
  
Jihoon pouts more, if that is even possible, "But Woojin, I really want ice cream. It's not that heavy, and I promise it would be the last for today. Please?"  
  
"Jihoon," Woojin sighs, scooting closer to Jihoon to boop his nose to which the latter scrunches his face to, "Can we just have ice cream tomorrow?"  
  
The sad face Jihoon puts up unnecessarily makes Woojin's stomach flip. He knows Jihoon is only acting to get what he wants but a part of him wants to cave in already and spoil Jihoon of whatever he wants to get.  
  
"Please?" Jihoon asks, making some kind of kissy faces to Woojin before pouting once again.  
  
Woojin rolls his eyes as he watches Jihoon plead with his eyes while munching on his sandwich.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jihoon gets his double dutch ice cream an hour later.  
  
Before opening the tub, he engulfs Woojin in a big bear hug with the widest smile and Woojin can't help but to hug him as tight. If Jihoon didn't pretend to be choking, he wouldn't have let the older go.  
  
"Thank you, Woojin. I wove wou," Jihoon speaks as he stuffs his mouth with a spoonful of ice cream, way too many for his mouth to be filled.  
  
"Just finish that and take a rest. You have been eating the whole day," Woojin looks at Jihoon fondly and watches him scoop another one and shove it into his mouth. Woojin turns to his phone and started playing some mobile game he had installed.  
  
  
Not long enough, Jihoon still hasn't finished his ice cream and Woojin nudges him. He opens his mouth to Jihoon, asking for a spoonful but Jihoon just looks at him innocently as if he doesn't know what it means.  
  
"Don't play dumb here, Jihoon. Give me ice cream," Woojin says.  
  
Jihoon makes a face and gives Woojin one, and another one after the latter has finished it. On the third time Woojin asks for more, Jihoon had already had his back turned to Woojin. The younger laughs and pokes Jihoon's side that made the older turn around to face him. Jihoon sighs and gives Woojin a spoonful more.  
  
Minutes later and Woojin stops asking, he feels Jihoon almost finishing up what's left in the tub.  
  
"Woojin woojin woojin woojin wooji-"  
  
Woojin looks up at Jihoon. He raises a brow at the latter.  
  
Jihoon points at his lips. He has got ice cream on top of his upper lip.  
  
'What?" Woojin asks but brings up his hand to Jihoon's lips to wipe the ice cream off it. Jihoon shakes his head and smiles at him.  
  
This time, Woojin doesn't turn back to his game but watches Jihoon as he intentionally put ice cream on the same spot again and calls Woojin's name repeatedly as he does so.  
  
Woojin snickers, as Jihoon looks at him again pointing to his lips. Woojin knows Jihoon is just playing around by now but he still goes on wiping off the stupid ice cream Jihoon has put on top of his lips.  
  
The last scoop Jihoon manages to get off the tub, he wipes it again on his lips and turns to Woojin.  
  
"Woojin woojin woojin woojin woojin woo-"  
  
Woojin did not answer Jihoon a 'what'. He did not even glare at Jihoon to stop him from calling. Neither did he just wipe the ice cream off Jihoon's lips without any word.  
  
Instead, Woojin just went straight to kiss Jihoon square on the lips, making sure his own has captured the part Jihoon has put ice cream on. It was soft and he feels Jihoon chuckle as he tries to lick off the cold liquid on the older's chapped lips. Woojin has long forgotten his mobile game, and Jihoon has put down the empty ice cream tub somewhere near the yellow bean bag he's sitting on.  
  
The kiss still felt like the first one they shared. It was always sweet to Woojin, even without the ice cream, and he would always get new tingling feelings in his stomach whenever he kisses Jihoon. He has memorized each crack on the older's lips, every part that has peeled off just recently, Woojin has known this part of Jihoon too well but there is always something new to the excitement he feels when they kiss. His heart still beats loud the same way he knows that's for Jihoon only yet there's always a new rhythm that Woojin is always curious to feel.  
  
He would never get used to how adorable Jihoon is, and as they pull apart and he sees Jihoon smile at him, Woojin knows he would never get used to how it feels to be overwhelmingly happy to have Jihoon in his life, would never get used to how his heart creates another new pattern as he looks at Jihoon's beautiful face.  
  
Maybe he has known Jihoon for all of their lives but Jihoon is everyday a brand new memory to Woojin that he would never get tired of experiencing all the time.  
  
"Hey, I think I want ice cream too," Woojin says and Jihoon laughs before pecking his lips once more with blushing chubby cheeks.


End file.
